


Unspoken love

by BabyBlackDragon



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I just wanted to kill Amelia one time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlackDragon/pseuds/BabyBlackDragon
Summary: Amelia works for Iracebeth as her most loyal fighter.





	Unspoken love

**Author's Note:**

> Solo tenia ganas de matar a Amelia y me encantaba la ship de Ira x Amelia pero Ira era muy hetero para mi vida.

La mujer jamás había hablado del amor que le tenía a la reina roja. No por vergüenza o por miedo a perder la cabeza, si no porque ella misma negaba aquel tipo de amor. La capitana se había convencido a si misma que era un amor fiel, así como amaba a su tierra, Wonderland, amaba a su reina. No pensaba que pudiera llegar a tener un amor romántico hacía ella. Era imposible.

Pero al mismo tiempo sus sueños le decían lo contrario. Hace una semana había comenzado. Desde que la guerra estaba en movimiento y la oportunidad de morir la una o la otra era más inminente a cada segundo, su subconsciente había despertado aquel sentimiento de alguna manera. Los sueños más recurrentes eran en campo de batalla. La reina moría, ella la sostenía entre sus brazos en sus últimos momentos mientras el asesino yacía a su lado con la espada de Amelia atravesada en el corazón. La joven reina, orgullosa, no quería ser sujetada pero la mayor se negaba a dejarla.

—Prometí jamás dejar su lado, ¿No recuerda el juramento? —preguntaba la capitana con sus ojos rojos, pero sin soltar lagrima, jamás demostraría debilidad en el campo de batalla.

—Lo recuerdo bien, pero no hay necesidad de esto —decía la muchacha, que ante los ojos de Amelia en ese momento se seguía viendo imponente, a pesar de tener un hoyo en su abdomen con la sangre manchando su rojo vestido, enredándose con los hilos del mismo color.

—El rojo siempre fue su color —susurraba Amelia en el sueño mientras acercaba más a la reina y la sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si de alguna manera fuera a detener la sangre que se escapaba con su vida.

—Es hermoso, ¿No crees? —preguntaba ella con voz débil, clavando por primera vez en todo ese momento, sus ojos azules en los verdes.

—Absolutamente, es el color de la vida después de todo —respondía Amelia levantando su mano manchada con la sangre de la reina, limpiándola en su propio pecho para sujetar su rostro y observar dolorosamente como la vida se le iba con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No los dejes vencer...

Y luego de eso, en su sueño, Amelia se inclinaba tanto que podía sentir los labios de la reina contra los suyos al susurrar.

—Jamás.

La capitana sacudió su cabeza mientras salía a la entrada del castillo donde la reina observaba las tropas enemigas avanzar.

— ¿Porque será.... —la joven reina no alcanzó a termina la frase cuando Amelia ya estaba respondiendo.

—Codicia, mi reina. El corazón humano tiene un hoyo que jamás podrá ser llenado. Esa es la codicia —la mujer hablaba como si no formara parte de la raza, cosa que no era del todo mentira ya que esos ojos felinos y su fuerza sobrehumana no eran de la raza.

La mujer la miró con curiosidad en vez de enojo por haberla interrumpido. Con el paso de los años la intimidad era grande entre ellas, después de todo, Amelia vio nacer a Iracebeth, tenía casi once años más que ella. Desde el momento en que nació, Amelia devoto su vida a la joven monarca al igual que lo había hecho con su padre en sus últimos años.  
Amelia sentía angustia en su cuerpo, como si sus sueños intentaran decirle algo, pero no sabía exactamente que era. ¿Derrota? ¿Muerte? Quizás esto último era lo más correcto. Observó a la reina por largo rato intentando confirmar sus sentimientos. No había duda de lo que sentía, aquellos ojos azules hacían que su corazón se saltara un latido y con pesar, su corazón dolía ante la idea de perderla.

—Esta lista, Ira —era la primera vez en todos sus años de servicio que la llamaba como a un igual. La reina la miró sorprendida, encontrándose con una pequeña pero rota sonrisa de parte de su mejor general y supo inmediatamente que las cosas no iban para bien, pero después de todo, iban a dar hasta el último aliento.

—Mas que nunca, Amelia

Esta vez el corazón de Amelia comenzó a latir más rápido. Como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido una inyección de adrenalina directa a la vena. El primer peón estaba entrando al castillo y Amelia se lanzó con una velocidad increíble a arremeter contra él. El resto del ejército le siguió. Ella junto con los mejores de su clase eran la última defensa y guardia personal de la reina en caso de una invasión.

A pesar de que la reina era muy buena con su hacha, Amelia no podía evitar revolotear a su alrededor y quitar de encima a los enemigos más grandes, como esos lobos albinos infernales que parecían caballos.

—Oh, vamos Amelia, no me quites toda la diversión —bromeó Iracebeth mientras le cortaba la cabeza limpiamente a un soldado humano que se abalanzaba contra ella con una maza.

—Lo siento mi señora pero mi deber es protegerla —respondió Amelia en el mismo tono al tiempo que enterraba su espada en el abdomen de un soldado y pateaba con su pierna a una pieza pequeña, teniendo de apoyo al sujeto enterrado con su espada. Los reflejos de la mujer eran envidiables.

Inmediatamente después de eso, por unos segundos, Amelia pensó que estaba en el sueño nuevamente. Era la misma escena. Iracebeth estaba mirando en dirección contraria al arquero que se le acercaba por detrás, apuntando la flecha a su corazón. Amelia gritó, pero ella misma no se escuchó, todo se volvió rojo en sus ojos y comenzó a ver las cosas con una lentitud desesperante.

Sus piernas se movieron solas mientras la reina volteaba para ver cuál era el problema pero no alcanzó a ver nada ya que un traje oscuro y un pecho fuertemente vendando ocultó su visión, sintiendo unos brazos delgados pero fuertes abrazarla. Un flecha cortando el aire, un espasmo y un grito de dolor le siguieron.

Los ojos azules de la reina se abrieron de par en par al ver que el cuerpo de la capitana la protegía de la flecha que ahora atravesaba su abdomen. La capitana soltó el abrazo y la miró a los ojos. Con una sola mirada expresó todo lo que sentía por ella. Con esa sola mirada le dijo toda la fidelidad y real pasión que tenía por su trabajo y hacía ella. Con un solo vistazo a su alma Iracebeth pudo notar la profundidad y la pasión del amor que Amelia tenía hacia ella.

La mujer de ojos verdes sonrió cansinamente y le dio la espalda mientras otro de los capitanes tomaba a la reina y la arrastraba al castillo. Amelia, sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, susurró un perfecto "Te amo" antes de cargar con el arquero que estaba listo para lanzar su segunda flecha.

Ira no luchó, tan solo se dejó llevar por el capitán que gritaba ordenes a los demás sobrevivientes. Ira solo tenía ojos para ver como la mujer que la cuidó toda su vida y que pensó que jamás iba a ser dominaba por ninguna otra fuerza, era atacada por tres soldados a la vez y aun con una flecha en su abdomen, y una espada den su hombro, fue capaz de matar a los tres, solo para proteger a su reina.  
Lo último que pudo ver la reina de Wonderland, fue a la capitana dedicándole su última mirada con vida y aquella sonrisa sarcástica tan característica en ella, incluso juraba haber sentido el último aliento de Amelia en sus labios.


End file.
